


Unexpected

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, ben pls, hey i have a dead body in my trunk please help me hide it, this did not go as planned but here we are, you love me right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: After ten years of not seeing each other, Ben gets an unexpected call from Rey who needs his help.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Curious Cat Prompt: "Ben and Rey promised each other one favor with no questions asked when they were in high school. Ten years later, Rey can't think of anyone but Ben for help with burying a body, even if they don't talk anymore."

“Just remember, if you ever need a favor, you come to me first. I’ll always be there for you, okay?” Ben told her before he left for college. He hugged her before he got into his car and drove off.

He woke up to his phone going off on the nightstand next to his bed. With his face still buried in his pillow, he moved a giant arm to grab the phone. He missed the first couple of times before his hands wrapped around the tiny smartphone. He lifted his head up and squinted at the bright screen.

_That’s a number I haven’t seen in a long time,_ Ben muses to himself as he continues to stare at his phone. The name REY jumps out at him complete with her smiling face and all when he took the picture back when they were in high school. At the time, she was a freshman and he a senior and by luck of the draw hit it off pretty well. She was in his shop class, getting special permission to be in the class though it was a class for upperclassmen only. He continued to stare at the picture before he finally answered.

“Hello?” Ben asked groggily.

“Ben? Ben! Oh thank god,” Rey’s frantic voice cried out on the other end.

“Rey? What’s going on, are you all right?” Ben sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up fully. “Are you hurt?”

“No! No, no no,” Rey said quickly. “I just...hey, how are you?”

_How am I?_ Ben thought quickly. _We haven’t spoken in like ten years!_

“Why are you calling, Rey?” Ben yawned out as he stood and paced around his room. His arm went under his shirt and scratched at his back while he moved towards the kitchen. He pushed the button on his coffee maker as he leaned against the counter. “Not like I don’t want to hear from you, I mean. It’s just been what, ten years?”

“I know, I know,” Rey said like she was out of breath. “It’s my fault, I know it but like, I need your help Ben. Remember what you said to me before you left for college?”

_Like I could forget_

“What’s the favor?” Ben asked as he poured himself some coffee.

“I can’t say over the phone,” she said. “Can you meet me somewhere? Wait, are you even still around here? Like, close to Dantooine?”

“I live a couple hours out of Dantooine,” Ben yawned again and drank his coffee. “I can meet you at that rest stop on I-64. Newport News.”

“Okay, okay, yeah I can do that,” Rey said. “See you in a couple hours?”

“Yeah.”

Ben hung up and stared at his phone. _What the fuck?_ Ben rubbed his face and sighed as he moved to quickly shower and get ready. The next moment, he sat in the Falcon and huffed. He had a travel mug of coffee and still hadn’t turned on the car. He needed to get going before morning rush hour began and with all the construction, it could take him more than two hours to get there. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what Rey looked like, hell even _smelled_ like. He could smell vividly remember the smell of sunflowers and vanilla mixed with the oils and fuels from the machines she worked on. He could still see the pink braces that she wore and her hair in a mess of three buns which was a style that Ben had never seen before. Ten years. Ten years since he’d seen her last. College and the military seemed like a good idea at the time but then getting injured forcing an early retirement from his military career stalled his life. He couldn’t go back home, he was too ashamed. He was a Lieutenant but never deployed; injury was from a goddamn mountain biking accident with a few friends which got him to chapter out. He could have left post but he got a job as a civilian, helping civilians transition to soldier at the MEPS station at Ft. Lee.

“Fucking stupid,” Ben muttered to himself and started the Falcon.

He sat on the hood of his car drinking the tar coffee from the visitor’s center as he waited for Rey. He looked at his watch to see that it was three thirty in the morning. Rey was lucky that he was used to waking up at all hours and functioning with little to no sleep. A car pulled up next to him and he raised an eyebrow. No one drove X-Wings anymore and if they did they were for car shows. Ben shoved his hands into his pockets and waited as the car turned off and the small girl poked out of the driver’s side.

“Ben!” Rey smiled at him. Even at three thirty in the morning, Rey was still so bright against the darkness. She didn’t have the baby fat around her cheeks anymore; she had turned into a beautiful young woman that he missed so much in these ten years. Maybe he should have kept in touch. Ben slid off his hood and she immediately wrapped her thin arms around his large frame. “Fuck, I can’t believe it’s been ten years!”

“Hey, Rey,” Ben said softly and breathed in her scent. She still smelled like sunflowers and vanilla just like all those years ago.

“So...about this favor,” Rey said and pulled away from him. Ben felt a pang of disappointment when she pulled back from him. “How well do you know this area?”

“Uh…” Ben ran a hand through his long hair. Sure, it was out of regulation but then he remembered that he was no longer in the military. “Pretty well, actually. I tend to drive up and down this highway a lot. You know, helping recruiters bring their guys to MEPS.”

“I don’t know what that is but okay,” Rey said as she opened her car door. “Get in.”

“Wait, Rey, what?” Ben demanded, locked his own vehicle, and jumped into the beaten up X-Wing. “What the hell is going on?”

“Look, a lot’s changed since you saw me last,” Rey explained as she backed out of the parking spot and headed back onto the highway.

“Yeah, I get that,” Ben huffed, his fingers itched for a cigarette. “What are we doing?”

“You’re military,” she explained and rolled her eyes when Ben uttered: “not in the last four years…”

“Okay, whatever, I am too,” she stated. “I’m part of the military, sort of. It’s kinda fuzzy on where my lines get crossed.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Ben demanded before it dawned on him. “You...you’re part of Special Forces aren’t you?”

“Yeah, if you want to call us that,” she said. “We’re called Starkillers. It’s Hux’s brainchild. I was recruited after college.”

“Hux? Like Tage Hux?” Ben asked and held his head. This was overwhelming and he was a fucking Lieutenant in the fucking Army for Christ’s sake; where _nothing_ made sense. “The fucking ginger from high school?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” she said as they drove towards Dantoine’s National Park. “Anyway, Starkillers are ones that operate on their own but we still fall under UCMJ and shit. But sometimes, even that gets fuzzy. We work in the shadows to make sure that all other operations are stable.”

“So what do you want me to do?” Ben asked and took a sip of the remnants of his coffee.

“I have a body in the trunk,” she said simply and Ben immediately spat out his coffee. He coughed and glared at her with wide eyes. She rolled her eyes once more. “I just need to get rid of it. It’s a nobody but the body can’t be traced back to Starkillers.”

“Why didn’t you just burn the damned thing?” Ben asked as he grabbed napkins to wipe down his spilled coffee. “Or I don’t know, rent a boat and fucking drop it in the ocean. There are a million different ways to dispose of a body that doesn’t require my attention.”

“We still need the body to be found,” she told him.

“You do realize that if I get an iota of DNA anywhere they can _trace it back to me_ ,” Ben growled.

“After tonight, I highly doubt it,” she grinned as she parked. She stopped the car and got out. She looked back in the car and smiled at him. “Come on, grab the body and I’ll grab the shovels.”

Ben’s head swam with the new information that Rey told him. He hesitated before he got out of the car and went to the trunk. Rey opened the trunk and there in its glory was a body duct taped in a white bag. Ben shook his head and glanced over at Rey. What the hell was he getting into? “So now what?”

“I think you remember how to do a fireman’s carry,” she teased and grabbed the shovels. “Come on, I think you know a good spot to put the body for people to find in the morning.”

Ben grumbled and hefted the body onto his shoulders. It wasn’t as heavy as he thought it was going to be but he moved quietly next to Rey. She stayed on his left, much like a lower enlisted walks next to their senior. They walked in silence before they found themselves in a clearing, the dirt wet from the rain the night before. He gently placed the body on the ground and wiped his hands on his pants.

“Okay,” Ben said. “Let’s do this.”

Ben grabbed a shovel and struck the wet earth. Together in silence, they created a shallow enough grave for the body to be found. Ben had to remember that the path next to the clearing was close enough for a dog to encounter the smell for it to be discovered. Boy, this was going to ruin the commute tomorrow morning, he knew. Ben had so much to tell her but it was super not the time for it. He wanted to take her to dinner, wanted to catch up on whatever the fuck she actually did for a living. Ben grabbed the body and looked over at Rey.

“Would you tell anyone about this?” Rey asked him quietly. “I mean, you know. About anything I’ve told you?”

“Rey, I would take this secret to my grave,” Ben answered truthfully. “The last thing I want is to see you at Leavenworth. Would you even go to Leavenworth?”

Rey shrugged her shoulders. “Probably not. Probably get executed to be honest.”

“I’d take it for you,” Ben told her. “I’d keep you out of the reports. Say that it was all me.”

In the morning light, Ben could see a small smile on her freckled face. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Ben tilted his head in confusion when the body he held began to move. “What the fuck!”

Ben dropped the body and the body bag began to squirm. It sat up and comically began to look around as if it had eyes. Ben stared on, mouth gaped open, and turned his attention to Rey who seemed unbothered that the _fucking body_ was moving. Ben watched as a knife poked out of the bag and began to rip it open much like a cocooned butterfly. Two hands ripped opened the bag and a man gasped out for air.

“Jesus Christ!” the man cried out. “Took you two long enough!”

Ben took a step back before he tripped and fell into the shallow grave. Rey hollered and Ben felt like his worst nightmare realized when he felt claustrophobic in the grave. Ben’s heart rate sped up as he wildly looked around the shallow grave, while the stars shone mockingly above him. Out, he needed out.

“Ben!” Rey cried as she looked down at him from the opening. “Are you okay?”

“No I’m not fucking all right!” he hollered as he struggled to climb out of the grave without her help. “I get woken up to you telling me that I have to bury a fucking body after not hearing from you for ten fucking years, I do it without question because of how much I love you, the body fucking comes _alive_ , and then I fall into a fucking grave which I think you remember is my worst fucking nightmare!”

“Solo, are you done?” the body bag man asked unperturbed by Ben's sudden outburst. 

“And who the fuck are you chucklefuck!” Ben demanded, his vision swam as he tried to focus in the early morning light. He needed a cigarette and a beer.

“Hello to you too,” the man said and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m Hux, remember?”

“What the fuck, Hux,” Ben exclaimed, his arms flailed as he tried to understand what the hell was going on. “What the fuck is going on!”

“Ben, if you calm down,” Rey said quietly and placed a hand on his arm. “And we will discuss how much you love me after Hux’s proposition.”

Ben blinked. Did he say that? Outloud? He felt his cheeks get hot as he looked back at Hux, who just chuckled.

“You just passed your initiation to Starkillers, Solo,” Hux said and held out his hand. “If you wish to join us.”

**Author's Note:**

> UCMJ - Uniform Code of Military Justice   
> MEPS - Military Entrance Processing Station   
> And if you don't know, after college, you are able to go to Officer Candidate School to become an officer than regular enlisted. Which in the story is what Ben does hence why he is an officer when he was discharged.


End file.
